


Surgery

by showtiime



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kinda evil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John finds the whole thing hilarious, M/M, Memory Loss, Poor Thomas, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is forced to see Jefferson home after the man's surgery. He expects Jefferson to be pissed about it when he wakes up, but he gets a reaction he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a really cute video i watched of a guy who saw his wife after his surgery, he forgot he was married and he thought she was the most beautiful woman and WOW my heart couldn't take the cuteness
> 
> so, of course, i handled it by writing a fanfic about my otp
> 
> as one does
> 
> i hope you enjoy this !!

Alexander doesn't know who he's more angry with. James Madison, for cancelling on Jefferson due to some kind of emergency, or Washington, for letting him talk him into seeing Jefferson home after the man's surgery instead.

He knows Washington asked him because he'll do anything he wanted him to, even if it was helping his enemy. Washington offered an explanation, that he had no family in town and his other contacts were too busy, but he figured the reality was that it was so short notice and nobody else would have gone through the trouble. Nobody else except Alexander, of course, because he wouldn't want to risk disappointing his boss. The fact that Washington exploits that almost pisses him off, but once again, he says nothing in fear of disappointing him.

So now he's sitting in a hospital room beside Jefferson's bed, reading a book and doing his best to be patient. The doctor that talked to him said it might take a little bit for him to wake up, and that when he does, he may suffer from temporary side effects. When Alexander asked what they were, the doctor listed a few things, but the one that caught his attention was "memory loss."

Alexander tries reading to distract himself, but he can't help wondering if Jefferson will fall victim to the memory loss. The doctor assured him his memory would return if he does, but he is curious as to what would happen if he was under amnesia's temporary spell. He figures it would be quite the show to see Jefferson disorientented, unsure of where he is and why the person sitting next to his bed is Alexander Hamilton.

He laughs to himself at the thought, imagining the look on Jefferson's face when he tells him that Washington ordered him to escort him home. He's looking forward to when he wakes up, at least for that.

Alexander waits about another ten minutes, flipping through the pages of his book without truly reading them until he hears a soft groan from the bed next to him. Feeling his heart skip with anticipation, he sets the book down and asks, "Jefferson?"

Jefferson blinks his eyes sleepily, before turning to adjust on Alexander. "What...?" he begins. Turning his head around, he's quiet for a few seconds before he asks, "Where am I? Who...?"

Alexander sighs. _Memory loss. God fucking damn it._ He had hoped that Jefferson would at least have the decency to remember _him_ , because where is the fun in helping him home if he doesn't even remember him on the way there? He immediately regrets obeying Washington.

Still, he answers him, trying not to sound annoyed, "You're at the hospital. Hold on, I better call in the doctor to let them know you're awake--" He leans over his bed to press the call button, but pauses when he hears a small question from Jefferson.

"Did the doctor send you here?"

Alexander laughs softly at that. "Nope. Washington did."

Jefferson only gives him a confused look, and Alexander can tell he's trying to think of a reason why he knows him. When he can't, though, he looks over Alexander again with a curious eye. He gives a low whistle, and says something Alexander never thought he'd hear the man say.

"You are... _wow_ , you're _pretty_. You sure God didn't send you here?" He reaches out a weak hand that glides above Alexander's head, then asks sadly, "Where's your halo? Your wings?"

Alexander feels himself start to sputter. "I... I, uh..." His body is frozen in place, because did _Thomas Jefferson_ actually refer to him as an _angel_?

"You gotta be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Jefferson continues. "Who are you?"

Alexander feels himself bristle, and he is about to spit an angry response because he doesn't know how else he can deal with this, until he feels a lightbulb turn on in his mind. He grins wickedly, knowing Jefferson will kill him later for this, but he can't resist. "My name's Alexander," he says, purposely softening his smile, "I'm your husband."

Thomas's eyes widen. "Holy shit, you're _my_ husband?" he asks in genuine shock. "You're _way_ too pretty for me, are... are you sure?"

Alexander feels giddy, and it takes a lot of effort to not burst into laughter. He gets himself under control and says a happy, "Yep! We've been married for a long time, y'know."

Thomas appears to be choking on his words now. "Christ, I hit the jackpot," he whispers, turning his eyes to the ceiling in disbelief.

"Yes, you did," Alexander says, finally bending over the bed again to press the call button. It only makes a small noise, but it makes Thomas jump in surprise and then curse when a jolt of pain moves through him.

"Wha-What was that?" he whimpers, staring at the button Alexander pressed.

"Just a button that'll call the doctor down here," he assures him, reaching a hand over to pat his shoulder.

"Are they gonna hurt me?" Thomas whispers in horror, his eyes fearful.

Alexander can't help the small series of giggles that escape him. "No, no, they aren't gonna hurt you," Alexander promises him with a huge smile.

He doesn't look so sure, but then he nods decidedly. "Yeah, that's right," Thomas murmurs, "my pretty little husband won't let them hurt me."

"Mhmm." Alexander is tempted to pull out his phone and start texting the situation to John, but he doesn't want to miss a single thing Jefferson is saying.

Thomas reaches out and grabs Alexander's wrist. "Don't..." he slurs, "Don't let 'em hurt my husband though, okay? He's an angel."

"Okay," Alexander says with a laugh, just as the doctor he talked to earlier walks in.

"Hello! How are we feeling?" the woman asks, walking up to the side of the bed.

"Doctor!" Thomas cries out. "Did'ya see my husband? He--He's..." His words trail off as he stares at Alexander. "Can you _believe_ an actual angel married me? I..."

The doctor looks at Alexander in confusion, and he shakes his head at her with a laugh. "Memory loss," he mouths to her.

She looks between them, still clearly puzzled, but then she gives an, " _Ah,_ " of understanding. "Well, it should get better within a day or so. If the symptoms get any worse, be sure to call us. I'll just have to check a few things before he can go." Alexander nods in understanding, sitting quiet as the nurse looks over his vital signs through the monitor.

Thomas wouldn't shut up, though. "Alexander, you are _really_ pretty," he whispers to him. Then, looking at the doctor, he asks, "Isn't he?"

The doctor nods with a small laugh. "Yes, Mr. Jefferson, you're a lucky guy," she says.

Thomas suddenly glares at her. "He's _mine_ , though, got it? He's--He's mine."

"Yes, Mr. Jefferson, I understand," she replies, not looking away from the screen.

"Good," he mutters, looking back at Alexander. He doesn't say anything else, only fixing his eyes to him with admiration. Alexander is surprised he managed to hold in his laughter for this long, hardly able to wait until he could actually talk to his best friends and tell them everything.

The doctor gives Alexander a few papers for Thomas to look over later and a bottle of medicine that he'll need to take in the morning. Finally, the doctor gives them the okay, and Alexander wheels Thomas out of the doors in a shining wheelchair to the parking lot. Thomas kicks his feet impatiently, saying a few incoherent phrases that Alexander only replies to with a hum.

Once Alexander is helping him into the car, Thomas then asks a shy question, "Have I kissed you yet?"

Alexander almost halts, feeling his heart race, but he continues buckling him in as he mutters, "No, not yet." He curses the medicine for making Jefferson act so strange.

Thomas gives a small gasp. Reaching forward to snag a hand in Alexander's hair, he pulls him down to his mouth.

Alexander gasps into his kiss, surprised at how good Thomas is, especially in his state. His mouth presses roughly against Alexander's, pushing his tongue in next to his. The dance of their tongues is soft and _addicting_ , and Alexander can't help the whimper that escapes him. Thomas smiles into the kiss, tightening the hold he has on Alexander.

He has to pull away, though, and Thomas looks at him smugly. "I hope that makes up for it," he mutters, then passes out.

Alexander is grateful for that, and for once, enjoys the peaceful ride on the way to Thomas's house. He puts the medicine bottle in his pocket and makes sure the papers are orderly as he steps out of the car. After helping a sleeping Thomas into his wheelchair, he pushes him inside while also texting John.

(10:30 P.M) hamilton: ' _J O H N_ '

(10:30 P.M) laurens: ' _omg you're alive_ '

(10:31 P.M) laurens: ' _i thought jefferson woulda killed you by now tbh_ '

(10:31 P.M) hamilton: ' _ikr_ '

(10:31 P.M) hamilton: ' _let's just say things didn't go according to plan..._ '

(10:32 P.M) laurens: ' _wait did something bad happen_ '

(10:32 P.M) hamilton: ' _uhhhh haha_ '

(10:32 P.M) laurens: ' _alex YOU didn't kill jefferson right_ '

(10:33 P.M) hamilton: ' _no no lmao_ '

(10:34 P.M) hamilton: ' _the doctor just said he may wake up with memory loss and that's kinda what happened SO i may or may not have kinda pulled a prank on him??_ '

(10:35 P.M) laurens: ' _ALEX_ '

(10:35 P.M) laurens: ' _THAT'S VERY MEAN_ '

(10:35 P.M) laurens: ' _what did you do_ '

(10:37 P.M) hamilton: ' _...he may or may not think we're married_ '

(10:37 P.M) laurens: ' _WHAT_ '

(10:38 P.M) laurens: ' _ALEXANDER HAMILTON._ '

(10:38 P.M) hamilton: ' _yep_ '

(10:38 P.M) laurens: ' _WHY THE FUCK DOES HE THINK YOU'RE MARRIED????_ '

(10:39 P.M) laurens: ' _PLEASE TELL ME YOU AT LEAST GOT IT ON VIDEO_ '

(10:40 P.M) hamilton: ' _no i didn't and i'll explain later ok i'm currently in his big ass house and i can't find his fucking room_ '

Alexander decides to mute John's contact for now, knowing he'll spam him, as he looks through each room of the house until he finally finds one with a bed. He just hopes the man won't be a diva if it's the wrong one. He puts the papers and medicine on the nightstand for him in the morning.

Knowing he'll wake Jefferson up as he helps him into the bed, he pulls up his camera app. He decides he can at least try to get something laughable.

He presses record. As he helps the man out of the wheelchair, he feels Thomas begin to shift underneath him. "Alright, Thomas," he says, "time for you to get some sleep."

He opens his eyes and looks at Alexander with wonder. "My cute angel..." he whispers. Cutting his laugh off with a cough, Alexander pulls the blankets around him to tuck him in. Before he moves away, Thomas asks, "Are you gonna stay in here with me?"

The last thing he wants is to babysit Jefferson throughout the night, but he wants to get something on his phone. He also knows he shouldn't leave him by himself until he at least regains his memory, but he won't admit that's part of the reason. "Yeah," he mutters, "yeah, I will."

Thomas smiles and sinks further into the bed. Alexander moves to the opposite side of him, making sure the camera is focused on him, and then he feels Thomas grab his hand. "I'm the luckiest man on earth," Thomas cooes, attempting to snuggle up to Alexander. "Have I... have we had sex yet?"

He asks so innocently that Alexander almost chokes on his tongue, really wishing he heard him incorrectly, but also beaming from excitement on catching that on video. _He's totally going to kill me when he wakes up_. "No," he says simply, because he doesn't trust himself to say anything other than that.

"Hmm... I'll make up for that tomorrow, too," he sighs. When Alexander feels his face go impossibly red, Thomas's breathing evens out as he falls asleep, hand still intertwined with his.

Alexander pulls his hand away immediately and ends the video. He listens to it once, then smirks as he goes back to his texts, seeing the missed ones from John as he unmutes his contact.

(10:40 P.M) laurens: ' _HAMILTON DON'T YOU DARE_ '

(10:40 P.M) laurens: ' _GET YOUR ASS BACK ON TEXT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF_ '

(10:41 P.M) laurens: ' _ALEXANDER_ '

(10:42 P.M) laurens: ' _A L E X A N D E R_ '

(10:42 P.M) laurens: ' _I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION_ '

(10:43 P.M) laurens: ' _GOD DAMN IT HAMILTON_ '

(10:47 P.M) laurens: ' _COME BACK_ '

(10:49 P.M) laurens: ' _i am loooonely_ '

(10:49 P.M) laurens: ' _i am so loooonely_ '

(10:49 P.M) laurens: ' _i have noboooodyyy_ '

(10:50 P.M) laurens: ' _to call my oooowwwn_ '

(10:51 P.M) hamilton: ' _dear lord john_ '

(10:51 P.M) laurens: ' _WHAT TOOK SO FUCKING LONG_ '

(10:51 P.M) hamilton: ' _i had to find his room and make sure he fell asleep omg_ '

(10:52 P.M) hamilton: ' _btw i got a video before he went to sleep_ '

(10:52 P.M) laurens: ' _WHAT_ '

(10:52 P.M) hamilton: ' _HOLD ON I GOTTA EXPLAIN WHAT I DID EARLIER THE VIDEO WILL BE EVEN FUNNIER_ '

(10:53 P.M) laurens: ' _OK_ '

(10:55 P.M) hamilton: ' _well when he woke up he saw me and started saying i was pretty and stuff and i was thinking ok wtf how do i deal with this when i got the best idea ever and so bam i kinda told him i'm his husband_ '

(10:55 P.M) laurens: ' _aleXANDER_ '

(10:55 P.M) laurens: ' _THAT WAS NOT NICE_ '

(10:56 P.M) hamilton: ' _I KNOw_ '

(10:57 P.M) hamilton: ' _he also kinda asked if we kissed and when i said no he just pulled me in for one..._ '

(10:57 P.M) laurens: ' _o:_ '

(10:57 P.M) laurens: ' _alex do you need me to come over and help_ '

(10:58 P.M) hamilton: ' _LMAO NO JUST WATCH THE VIDEO I GOT_ '

(10:59 P.M) hamilton: ' _Hamilton sent a video._ '

(11:00 P.M) laurens: ' _OH MY GOD_ '

(11:00 P.M) laurens: ' _I'M LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD HE CALLED YOU AN ANGEL_ '

(11:01 P.M) laurens: ' _"have we had sex yet" SWEET LORD ABOVE I FUCKING SNORTED_ '

(11:01 P.M) laurens: ' _AWWWWW YOU GOT ALL FLUSTERED THAT WAS SO CUTE_ '

(11:02 P.M) hamilton: ' _BE QUIET_ '

(11:02 P.M) laurens: ' _HE FELL ASLEEP HOLDING YOUR HAND OH GOD THAT IS ADORABLE_ '

(11:03 P.M) hamilton: ' _john no pls help me_ '

(11:03 P.M) laurens: ' _sorry alex i don't wanna get in the middle of this_ '

(11:03 P.M) hamilton: ' _i'm a dead man_ '

(11:04 P.M) laurens: ' _do you actually plan to tell him_ '

(11:04 P.M) hamilton: ' _well yeah imagine his face when he sees the video_ '

(11:04 P.M) laurens: ' _true_ '

(11:05 P.M) laurens: ' _he's gonna fucking kill you tho y'know_ '

(11:05 P.M) hamilton: ' _yeah i've accepted my fate, just make sure they play highway to hell at my funeral_ '

(11:05 P.M) laurens: ' _got it_ '

(11:06 P.M) laurens: ' _oh can i have all your stuff_ '

(11:06 P.M) hamilton: ' _you can take whatever you want but just make sure to split it evenly between eliza, ang, herc, and laf_ '

(11:06 P.M) laurens: ' _alright_ '

(11:07 P.M) hamilton: ' _i'm gonna go to sleep though i'm tired af_ '

(11:07 P.M) laurens: ' _ok g'night!!! i hope i hear from you in the morning!!_ '

(11:08 P.M) hamilton: ' _LMAO g'night!_ '

\---

Alexander wakes up to the sound of a terrified shriek.

He jumps so hard that he winds up falling off the side of the bed, hearing a loud, "What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house, Hamilton?"

Alexander grits his teeth with a groan. Time to face the inevitable.

Sitting up and rubbing at his head, he stands back up on wobbly knees while growling, "Washington told me to take you back to your house after your surgery."

Jefferson snorts at that. "Really," he sneers, "because I remember Washington telling me that James was going to."

"He _was_ , but he got caught up in an emergency."

"Hmm. What about Lafayette?"

"Too busy."

"Burr?"

"Too busy."

Jefferson goes on listing all of the names he can think of with Alexander responding with the same two words, until he finally realizes the one thing Jefferson's not mad about.

"Do you remember anything after waking up from your surgery?" he asks, even though he's nervous for the answer.

Jefferson frowns. "No, not really," he says with a shrug. "Why, did I say something weird?"

Alexander feels the huge grin that appears on his face, followed by a dreaded, "Oh, no," from Thomas.

"Oh, you said some things," Alexander purrs, climbing back onto the bed next to Thomas. Alexander takes a second to kick himself for not recording him at the hospital before he continues, "Why, you should have told me what you thought of me a _long_ time ago. We might have gotten along easier."

"Jesus," Thomas groans, putting his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Do I even _wanna_ know what I said?"

"Nope! But I'm gonna tell you anyways," Alexander says, almost shaking from excitement. "You called me _pretty_ , an _angel_..."

" _Whaaaat_?" Thomas balks, looking up at Alexander. "You're fucking with me."

"Nope! It was really funny, so I _might_ have also pulled a prank on you."

Jefferson glares at him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I... might've convinced you that we were married?"

Thomas is quiet for a second, before hissing slowly, "You. What."

"Hey! In my defense, you were already calling me pretty and stuff. You should have seen your reaction, damn, I seriously wish I would have recorded _that_..."

Thomas raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you implying you recorded something else?" he asks.

Alexander grins. "Yep! Just before you went to sleep, actually. You also said some interesting things then, too. Wanna watch?" Alexander pulls out his phone and goes to his camera roll, finding the video and holding his phone out in front of Jefferson. He doesn't let him take the phone, in fear of him throwing it and breaking it after he sees the video.

He hears the audio play over, and watches Thomas's face closely as he stares at the phone in disbelief. His eyes widen when he hears what he says, then stays silent as Alexander takes his phone away.

"I might as well tell you how you acted before I recorded you, though," Alexander starts.

"Alexander, I may have just gotten surgery, but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass," Thomas growls, reaching forward in an attempt to grasp at his throat.

Alexander pulls back, not stopping, "You got so happy when I told you we were married, I think you might've shed a tear. Then you asked the doctor if she agreed that I was pretty, and when she did, you told her to back off. Do you always get so _jealous_ , Thomas?"

"I'm gonna fucking murder you," Thomas snaps, actually managing to grab his shirt and pull him forward.

Alexander manages to dodge the punch he throws, still speaking, "Wanna know the best part, though? You asked if we kissed, and when I said no, you gave the most horrified gasp and then pulled me to you to kiss me until I couldn't think straight."

Thomas freezes, a fist made to hit Alexander now holds still in the air. "I may have been on a _lot_ of painkillers, Hamilton, but even then I would _never_ \--"

"You heard yourself on the video, you can be quite vulgar. Also, it was actually a good kiss, to be honest. Never would have thought you'd be so good with your tongue." Alexander gives a dramatic sigh, pulling away now that Jefferson's grip had loosened on him.

Thomas continues glaring at him, but gives a smirk as he asks, "Spend a lot of time thinking about my tongue, Alexander?"

"Oh, please. All you ever fucking do is talk shit, I mostly think of cutting it out."

"You say that as if _you're_ not the one talking shit all the time."

"That's 'cause I'm not."

Jefferson barks out a loud laugh at that, then gives a grunt of pain. "Fucking hell," he gasps out. 

"Your medicine is on the nightstand," Alexander remembers, pointing to the small bottle. "You're supposed to take one every morning."

Thomas grabs it and gulps down a pill easily. Putting the cap back on with another laugh, he says, "Remind me to _never_ get surgery again, Hamilton."

"Aww, you sure?" Alexander can't help sneering. "I quite like it when you say I'm pretty."

"You're such a brat," Thomas groans.

"Is that an admission? Do you acknowledge how cute I am?" Alexander pokes at his shoulder with a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up."

"That wasn't a _no_..."

Thomas grabs Alexander's shirt and, to his surprise and glee, pulls him up to his lips, his mouth hungrily pressing against him. Alexander moans into the kiss, licking his way into Thomas's mouth as he seeks out his own satisfaction. Encouraged by Alexander's soft noises, Thomas shifts around to face him, tightening a hand in his hair. The sharp pain against his skull makes him whimper, but he doesn't do anything to stop him.

Thomas pulls away a few minutes later, panting heavily. "Do you _ever_ shut up?" he hisses.

Alexander smirks. "Not unless I have a good reason to," he says.

"I should do that more often," Thomas murmurs thoughtfully. "A lot more easier."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Alexander agrees, pressing a small kiss to his neck.


End file.
